Unexpected
by HoPe-BriNgeR1
Summary: "It seemed like he managed to fulfill his promise after all." RokuNami Day special with a hint of Sokai and RikuShi (sorry if it's a bit too late everyone also cover picture not mine, it's from DeviantArt user SorasPrincess's).


**Hello there everybody, nice to meet you all again if you ever read my other stories. So, after I found out about the RokuNami Day for year 2017 I'm motivated to make this fanfiction for my contribution anyway RokuNami is one of my favorite ships so I hope I don't let you all down by making this fanfic. Warning beforehand though the plot may not be too realistic or make any sense to you but I hope you can try to understand, but if not you're free to leave a comment or even a review if you may :) but please no flames.**

 **Okay without further ado this is my RokuNami fanfic.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot**

* * *

Hmmm, the sky is very beautiful tonight with its stars twinkling in the night sky also the very calming harmony made from the cricketing crickets around me, I guess I can really enjoy the loneliness in the grass plain behind my college dormitory, maybe I can lay back and continue to watch the stars that still shining brightly in the jet-black sky… ah who am I kidding.

I hate the loneliness, I hate the dark-creepy feeling around here, I hate the cricket sound my shudder, I hate the night breeze that is way too cold for me even with me wearing a very thick jacket. And the most important of all is I hate the very person who told me to wait for him here.

The next time I see him I will rip apart his hair that most of times by just him combing of it will make any girl swooned except me of course… well maybe a little bit but it's irrelevant, also I will choke his throat till he lost his vocal cords broke so that he can't use that so overrated singing voice that he always uses when he's playing at his little gig with his band.

And the next I will rip apart his balls off so even if he somehow violates any girl he can't make them pregnant. I smiled at myself thinking myself as a superhero now.

Who's this person I currently so despise right now? Well I guess I can leak you the information about him, his name is Roxas A. Nyctores, he's one of the most conceited yet most sought after in high school, and of course, it still is till this very second in his college days, maybe becoming even more well-known and popular… who knows?

Anyway, he's very talented in singing and very skillful in playing the saxophone, he really likes to play ice hockey too, he even managed to get our past school 2 straight wins in our city ice-hockey championship for high-schooler, and guess what? Roxas always become the star player in almost every game.

Roxas's academic skills where not too at the top but still passable in average people's eyes. Roxas's currently majoring on Music and minoring in Business and Management Studies because his father wanted him to take over the family business of selling Musical Instruments and all that.

But even with all his goods and whatnot, that good for nothing jerk and his goons always had the time to bully me because I was a bit too nerdy and clumsy for even my own sake in my high school years, I guess even now I still had a tad bit of both that personality, but hey I'm trying.

Back to him, he never made me feel any physical pain at least not that much but still he made me feel bad, but for some unknown force of magic of some kind, at our last year we managed to be civil to each other, dare I say even be good enough to each other to call our relationship were in the friendship zone, but still doing some pranks here and there but nothing that would make me cry at night like before.

Oh yeah, still about our relationship status it was still going like that at first but it continues to grows with time to the point we even had movie nights together and now it was me and Roxas who did the pranking and his old friends being the target, maybe all of that happened because of the fact we went to the same college together and not to mention have to share the same dormitory room.

Also, surprisingly we have so much in common after knowing him which became a factor of our current status, oh and for the same room placements, I don't know how that happen either but it is all okay here considering there are two separate bedrooms, we have to interact even more with each other, which with no other choice made us closer than before… place-wise and relationship-wise.

And now you must be asking why I'm here right now thinking every possible way to torture him, well it all started from him being a little weirded out every now and then starting from a few days ago when every time he saw me he always walk away or just bypasses me and refused to even make a little chat with me, he started to avoid me more and more each day, to the point he even slept over at his best friend's house which around 3-4 miles from here. And when he finally talked to me he dares made me wait 45 minutes and still counting.

Oh, forgive me for not introducing myself, I'm Naminé N. Weltia. I currently majoring at Art and Design subject, well classical art that is, and minoring in Education because I want to be an art teacher if my dream of becoming a well-known artist, it may have seemed like too far-fetch, right? Okay back to where we were.

If you wanna know about the whole story on how this happened I will start telling you from the beginning of this day. It all started when I was still sleeping but then I heard the annoying doorbell rang which I may add sounded someone with a pointy nail scratching a chalkboard.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Grr… who dare try to wake me up from my beauty sleep session on a Sunday, nobody I repeat nobody ever wake a woman from her beauty sleep on a Sunday… No-bo-dy. I hope whoever out there who's still ringing that cursed doorbell prepared to get an earful from me._

" _Okay whoever you're nobody messes with woman's beauty sleep especially mine so be prepare- "_

 _When I finally opened my eyes, I saw him, dressed in a dark blue hoodie with brown cardigan. His hair is a bit more disheveled than before a tired look currently in his face. But somehow, he still managed to smile at me._

" _R-R-Roxas?" I called out to him with some stutter. I mean after all, he always tried to avoid me these past few days, and then out of nowhere just appeared again, who wouldn't be surprised if anyone is in my shoes right now, even though I'm currently wearing fuzzy slippers right now._

" _Hello there Nam" He raised his hand to greet me and then walked past me while I was still gaping, he put his stuff on the couch in the TV room on our room, when I finally managed to get my thoughts together, the first thing I did was walked to him and then poked his shoulder to get his attention._

" _Hmm, what is it Nam?" ah it seemed I got his attention, then I smiled so sweetly at him before I raised my right hand very gently near his face and then._

 _*SLAP*_

 _Now his face was slightly turned aside and if you look closely you could see the apparent slap mark I just gave him. Then I just turn my back on him and started walking to the bathroom, but before I managed to get far he hold my wrist and then pulled me back to him, I looked back at him now seeing his face has a rather shocked and a not very happy expression, heh that ought to teach him some lesson._

" _What the- why in the world did you do that for?" Now his face had confusion written all over it, ha serves him right, I mean whoever in their right minds would leave their best friend (okay I admit we're best friends now or… maybe something transcended that but… Gah! you know what I meant), after avoiding them and not talking to them for several days and then poof just act nothing ever happened._

" _Why don't you try to figure it out yourself!" I spat at him, then I went to my angry pose, you know the one where people crosses their arm and then turn away from the person they're mad at._

 _I peeked at him to saw that he had lowered his head till his bangs covered some of his eyes, maybe in deep though or is having a little regret in that almost non-existed little of his, good to know he was at least thinking about it. But still, let us see if he realized his wrong doings or not._

" _Is this about me leaving you all alone and avoiding you for this past few days?" Aha so his brain's still functional after all, I was afraid I have to wreck it first._

" _What's your first clue, Sherlock?" I always liked to use this kind of sarcasmic answer to him, most of the times it would bug the daylight out of him, but I think today is not the day considering he still looks as calm as ever. I guess he wanted the appropriate respond from me._

" _I admit it, yeah it was that." Now I saw him giving a sigh before went to get close to me and then the unthinkable had happened. Roxas gave me a hug and a pat on the head._

" _Please forgive me okay, I promise you I'll make it up to you soon enough..." Roxas said to me before going to his bedroom, I was left standing in the same spot he left me, the only rational thing that passes my mind at the time was to continue my much-needed sleep, even more so with all of this thing going on._

* * *

 _So here I was combing my hair after a nice warm after sleep bath, now I smell fresh like a morning sunflower even though it was almost 10.30 in the morning, I had called my cousin who is also, the to-go person I have whenever I really need sisterly advice it also works vice versa, so after finishing up a little here and there._

 _I looked myself in my mirror. It seemed I really do change after all these years, from overly clumsy bookworm girl look, into this averagely pretty young woman if I do say so myself. Now after I made sure everything is in order, I went outside to meet my cousin and my to-be stress consultant._

 _It was a very beautiful day in the beginning of spring season, most of my friends and fellow colleague are hanging out in this park that the college has provided for us, it is a very decent park, many benches to sit on many kinds of flower but the dominant one in here is sylleblossoms, it is kind of unique in this place. After walking for a few more minutes I saw Kairi who's currently making her renowned bracelet, the Thalassa shells bracelet. I approached her to be greeted back by her._

 _And after a few chat as usual, I told Kairi what had been bugging me all this time, including that event from this morning. A few details about Kairi, her full name is Kairi Z. Lautitia, currently majoring in Fashion course, and minoring in creative writing since she loved to write in her free time, while her childhood dream was to become a really good fashion designer but she didn't want to be famous since she doesn't want too many attention. She's currently on her last year on her studies along with her fiancé Sora R. Nyctores._

 _About her fiancé, he's majoring in Law and Criminology course and minoring Social Policy hoping he could enter any Law enforcing jobs, cause he loved to bring out justice ever since he was a young elementary student, heck he even yelled a passerby just because that guy broke his elementary school law of stepping on school special garden. Yep, you heard me right he was an elementary student. The downside of him was he's not really the brightest crayon in the box._

" _What? Roxas really-really-_ ** _really_** _did that?" She asked back for the utmost time already!_

" _Yes Kairi, he really did that." Now she seemed to be deep in thought. It is relieving already that someone can think about my situation seriously. After some second she turned her attention back to me, I hope she can give me some good advice, because I really hope Kairi can understand that this situation almost as the same as her problem with Roxas's brother Sora, when she accidently blurt out her diary content about him when she thought that she was talking to me in the phone, but alas fate has another thing in store for her._

 _She almost cried for 2 weeks straight that is until Sora arrived at her front door in the night and took her to the dock where she and Sora always spend their last few minutes of daylight every day of their childhood year together watching sunsets to talk and sort things out, well... the result is kind of unexpected considering Sora proposed to Kairi right there and then, which considerably are not so surprising because both of their parent had talked about marrying them to each other ever both of them were just toddler, and even without the legal label of boyfriend and girlfriend, they were already much of a couple anyway._

" _I don't know what to say Nam, it's just very out of character for him to do something like that." I completely agree with Kairi about that._

" _So? What should I do now?" this is getting frustrating and to think I could cool myself off in the weekend_ ** _this_** _happened. Kairi just shook her head, aww Kairi you're supposed to support me, I think this is even beyond even her help then huh?_

" _I can only give you some words of advice though, just go with the flow Naminé, if Roxas said he will make it up to you, he will." She said with a radiant smile._

" _How can you be so sure?" I didn't mean to retort but it's just bugging me to no end._

" _Remember the_ ** _accident_** _? I went with the flow and look where'd it got me." She said while presenting the ring on her pinky finger, good point Kairi but still not good enough._

" _I-I just need to think this more throughout than before." I said before facing away from her, Kairi just put her hand on shoulder maybe for reassurances before walking away with her stuff, but before she managed to get away so far, she came right back to me before giving an envelope to me._

" _Huh, What's this Kairi?" I told her eyeing the envelope curiously._

" _I don't really know either it's just Sora told to give it to you, I think it was from Roxas." She told me while smiling sheepishly. Why didn't you tell me before KAIRI? She noticed the look on my face and ran away from me before I managed to get her._

 _Instead of chasing her I returned my attention to the envelope, I wonder why would Roxas had to go through all the trouble just to give me some letter, he could just text me, or just give me the letter himself… maybe he was still feeling bad about what he did. Whatever it was I need to know what's written in this letter._

 _I hastily ripped open the envelope to find the only words inside was…_

" _MEET ME AT THE GRASS PLAINS BEHIND OUR DORMITORY."_

 _ROXAS_

 _P.S. TRY WEARING SOMETHING WARM IT IS GOING TO BE COLD ALSO WEAR SOMETHING DECENT UNDERNEATH IT._

 _What does… what does this letter mean? Now it's official I will kill him the next time I see even the smallest tuft of his unkempt short spiky hair, because there is no way I will let him get away after all this confusion that he made. I just want some clue about this, where should I go to get clues._

 _Of course, it's so obvious, Axel. I need to find Axel… quick._

* * *

 _For start, Axel M. Lucerna, majoring in Chemistry, he specializes in anorganic chemistry involving flammables, like his hobby and interest he's also had the fiery personality, but still kind and caring. He's on Roxas most trusted friend other than his own cousin that is, they sometimes had bro-night out together so I guess Axel may know something._

 _Okay, I managed to find Axel in some alley in town, how can I know let just say I had to get so many help that led me following the new tracker app on my phone, on why I had to use the tracker to find him, I will never know._

 _All I have to do now was to get close to him without flinching him considering he had a lighter and there were barrels full of oil around. As to why I wasn't worried he commit suicide because he once and I quote "How can I see any more of these beautiful flames if I was dead?" end quote._

 _Also about why he was here, I was told because Axel likes to my fire show in some alleys so that cops can never find him doing it, also because with the oil all around his fire becomes more_ ** _extremely beautiful_** _as he called it._

 _So, after racking my head for a few seconds I come up with the Idea to just go in front of him, in which he was to enticed in his fire show to even notice me until I pinched his ear._

" _Ow, what was that for Naminé?" He said while rubbing his ear. I don't want to beat around the bush anymore so I just showed him the letter from Roxas._

" _What's- oh I know this thing, It's the letter Roxas write to you last night… I thought he told Sora to give it to Kairi to give it to you." Okay that is awfully not the efficient choice of words._

" _Tell something I don't know already." Because I really hope I didn't have to go through finding someone who could help find another person then ride the public translation and walk around almost half of the town and all of that just to be answered with something I already know,_

" _Hey take it easy Blondie, even his own brother doesn't know what's up in that wacky brain of his and what's the chance of me knowing it?"_

" _Because you're his best friend and he live with you for these past few days."_

" _That doesn't mean that I know all of what he does."_

 _As much as I like to argue back I sensed this argument was not going bring me anywhere, therefore I chose to stay silent and close my face in with my hand, but for some weird reason I felt something wet in my eyes, was I crying?_

" _No no no no, Agh please stop crying Naminé, I didn't mean to make you cry… oh no Roxas is so going to kill me… maybe in my sleep cause I hurt his girl now." Axel said to me while rubbing my back to comfort me but I didn't quite hear the last part as he just mumbling it under his breath._

 _After a few seconds had passed I rubbed my eyes my hand and tried to get my composure back before facing back to Axel._

" _It's okay Axel I know that you didn't mean it, it's just that this thing is bugging me all day I just want to know what Roxas want by doing this." I told him, with a bit croaked voice from my crying session._

" _Thank goodness, for a second there I thought it was all me… but coming back to your problem I'm so sorry Naminé I really don't know what's this all about and why Roxas did it but I assure you if it related to you I'm confident to say that everything Roxas do will work wonders." Axel said to me, for a second there he was not like himself considering he talked wiser than usual. But maybe it's best for me trust his words… for now._

" _Also, Naminé if anyone ever ask you about me being here or what happened to this place, you never saw me, got it memorized?" after he said that he left the alley by leaping on the fence before running away. I thought about what meant by that, then I saw some burnt marks almost all over the place seriously how can he make this many burnt marks but not set any of this oil tanks off. Huh must be something he learnt at college, he's studying pyro chemistry after all. Better to run off too before I became suspect to this._

 _After I left the alley safely without nobody even noticed what had happened in there I continued my walk. I pondered about what both Kairi and Axel said today… maybe I was overthought all of this, but I can't help to feel slightly disturbed by it… okay maybe not slightly, still I really need more help to ease this uncomfortable feeling a little bit more._

 _Maybe Riku and Xion can help me. Who are they you ask? Riku F. Solatium and Xion H. Ionaea, both majoring in Sciences courses, and minoring in Information Management both of them are few of my closest friends in college I knew them because they help tutoring me for my test by helping searching for related books and how to learn from it quickly._

 _In fact, they already understand almost all the books I was studying before I even managed to also at the same teach me all of the book that I didn't have the time to read. Riku and Xion is very close to Sora cause Riku is Sora's childhood buddy and best friend up to now while Xion is Sora's cousin, how Sora is not as smart them is always a question that me and Kairi both ask frequently. About on their current location? Knowing them I'm sure they both are in the same place, and I know the place very well._

* * *

 _It seemed I was right they're studying in the college library; how can I know that? It's because they're both the top student in their own studies and can learn very quick and teach very efficiently as I already said before so if anyone ever need a tutor or study buddy they both always up for the job. And in unrelated info they got together in the very same place. Unique is it not? Also, because they're very smart I knew I can count on them for my problem. So, I did what I had been doing this day, I told them everything and the answer I got was…_

" _Sorry, we don't know how to answer that." If I ever said I was doomed before, then this must be the apocalypse._

" _What do you mean you don't know, you two are the brightest students here, how come you two can't think of anything?" I protested, I know it must had been too rude also I was in a library so I already made two mistakes._

" _We understand your problem Naminé, but even if what you said is true we don't know how to handle… dramatical problem." Riku said while fixing his glasses, just some info though even if he wears glasses and a work-hard bookworm he's not like any other bookworms that you called geeks or nerd, heck he even has modeling part-time job, an eyewear modeling job._

" _Maybe you should just wait this up till it make more sense Nam?" Yeah by the time that happened, it would be night time already_

" _So, what you're telling me now, is to just give up on trying to figure this out?" Desperate, that's the only word the can explain what am I feeling right now._

 _Xion closed her book before giving a long sigh, she then looked at me before saying…_

" _What I and Riku are trying to say is that you shouldn't have put so much thought about this Nam because it will only give you more trouble, it's just like- it's just like solving a physics problem without proper information about the problem itself." See she even connect problems like this with studying material._

" _I agree on that much with Xion over here." Riku only said that before turning to read his book._

" _I-I guess you're both right, I think I will just wait and see where this will go then" I looked very dejected now, I turned away to walk out of the library, but before I even had one step someone already gripping my wrist. I turned around to see Xion smiling at me with maybe the most honest smile she had._

" _I'm sure it will all work out in the end Nam trust me and Riku here, after all you did say we are the brightest students here… eh again your words not mine." She said before she let go of my wrist and went back to study with Riku._

 _I just looked at them before silently thanking them. I guess I should go back now and just do what everyone had said… Wait for this all to work out on its own._

 _I went back to my apartment an hour ago, I already bathed and dressed properly as Roxas wanted it in his letter, now all I do was just watching some movies and animes to pass the time. And just for a little information, I tried to call Sora as a last resort but he never picked up… probably with Kairi planning his wedding in a few more weeks from now, which by the time they both will be a graduate. While mine and Roxas's graduation will not be for another more months._

 _After I finished watching one of my anime, Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku wo, KonoSuba for short I received the text from the person I currently loathe the most, yep you guessed it right, Roxas._

 _Hmm come to think of it I never saw even the point his nose in ever since this morning… whatever it was that caused that I don't care about it anymore._

 _It told to meet him in the location he said earlier in his letter at 07.35 P.M. I looked at the time now it's 06.10 P.M now I guess I should finish all my work for tomorrow's class and all my other business for now. After I finished everything. I went outside to meet this jerk who made a lot of trouble for me for all day. I really hope he knows what's coming for him though._

* * *

 _Flashback ends_

And back to the present, I'm still waiting for that good for nothing jerk. I was about to leave until I heard some grass rustling behind my back. I turned my back to see… Wow, he looked good.

Here he was, Roxas wearing a very stylish maroon stripe shirt and not too tight jeans also I noticed that his hair is glimmering a bit, maybe he was wearing that special hair gel that his parent always got for him and Sora to control their unruly spiky hair.

After I was out of my short session of admiration toward him, I saw that he had this very confident smile it somehow made me feel a bit irked about it and thus I remembered all the problem he had caused today to me, but before I do anything I regret I managed to calm myself down and greeted him as usual, he just greeted me back and plopped down next to me.

"Now let's cut to the chase Roxas, what with all of this-" I waved his letter in front of him trying to get him to talk "-all about?"

He just looked to the sky and said…

"How was your day?" H-how was m-my…? Okay I'm so sorry Mrs. and Mr. Nyctores but I really have to end this unexplainable walking chaos that you had given birth to, it would make this world a better place. I was about to hit him with the nearest and sharpest rock I could find out of rage before I saw his troubled face I was about to ask him what was wrong…

"I'm sorry if what I did and what that letter confused and annoyed you to no end- "

How can he know that?

"But I already promised you that I will make it up to you haven't I" after that he went to pick something out of his bag that I forgot to mention before. And then showed me a picture, a picture that meant so much to me and him, it was a picture taken on our graduation from high school I started to close my eyes and reminisced my memory about this picture.

The picture itself showed the moment me and Roxas formed a complete truce and friendship with each other by doing a handshake, with our friends cheering us in the back, I had thought that was one of the prime reason that our relationship continues to grow, the other being us spending so many times together and we liked so many things in common.

After a few moments of reminiscing, I opened my eyes back and looked up to face Roxas back, but I was greeted by a ring in a little clear white box, the ring itself looked very beautiful because of the twinkle the diamond on top of it made by reflecting the moon's ray of light. I was about to ask the meaning of this but he beat me to it by saying.

"Naminé N. Weltia, I know I might have been the biggest jerk to you on our high school years and caused you so much trouble and pain physically or mentally, also with my attitude or with whatever I did that annoyed the heck out of you sometimes," he stopped for a moment to catch his breath before continuing...

"Especially for these past few days and today of course, but I never meant to make you any trouble out of it and If I did I'm so sorry for all of that and for my past wrong doings…" Roxas stopped for a moment to take another breather, before continuing this little speech of his again... seriously I-I can't think of anything right now except focusing on whatever he will say or do next.

"I really cherish all of our funny and enjoyable moments together, I suddenly regretted everything I ever did to you in our first 2 year of high school when I knew that hanging out with you can be so… so… so exciting and for some reason it made me happy, sorry about the sappiness but it's true. Even though you can be such a klutz and your choice of clothes sometimes want to make me barf-"

HEY!

"Still it doesn't make you less attractive with how you can act around people, I know that the time we spend together are very short but it was very unforgettable and precious to me, and it still is so here I am asking you with the utmost honesty from my heart, that would you bear the promise to spend all your time with me by your side?" I-I don't know what did he meant by that, is it a promise of never lasting friendship or some kind of a marriage proposal… therefore I can only say…

"What?"

Roxas suddenly looked so shocked and surprised, maybe because after all of that heartfelt speech all my respond to him was just a normal form of a question, I don't blame him though.

"Wha-wha…? what do you mean by that?"

"How should I know? You tell me!"

"What do you mean I tell you. You're the one who said "What?" after all those things I said." By now he was trying to rip his hair off, which will make all of his effort in applying his gel to look good waste just like that.

"Well maybe you should explain your intention of saying all of that" I retorted back to him.

"Wha-? Okay fine, fine you know what fine… the reason of me saying all of that so that you would agree to be with me for the rest of your life." Roxas's face suddenly looked cute with that flushed expression of his, and I have no shame in admitting that.

"Okay, what do you mean by trying to make me agreeing to be with you for the rest of my life?"

"Y-You know… all of that stuff"

"What stuff?"

"Marriage kind of stuff okay?" Okay by now he became complete red in the face I don't know whether from the embarrassment or blush, but still, he looked funny… but wait… Marriage?

"Marriage?" I asked so dumbly to him.

"Yeah… or at least you would become somebody that cherishes me as much as I cherish you." Roxas admitted to me shyly. What did he said? He cherish me? Roxas of all people in the world cherishes me, and he wanted to marry me? But wait a sec, we were never in a relationship together or anything like that before, so why was he asking me to marry him… or maybe he was pulling some kind of prank… no that could not be it… or maybe what he meant by that, because he was asking me to be his forever best girl-friend proposal.

"Okay let me straighten this out, you want me to either marry you or something close as that?"

A nod was all he gave to me. What? A simple nod was all I got, and what does that even mean? I really need to ask everything specifically from him.

"First of all, why would you want to marry me? Second of all, why didn't you ask me to be in an official relationship with you? Also, for my final question why in the whole world you avoided me and left for these few days, is it related to all of this?" Now I hope his answer is satisfying enough.

"Okay, I will answer all of that but please after that no more torturing me with more questions okay, I think it was enough payback for all I have done to you for these past few days." Come to think of it maybe I already did have my payback to him. Heh now I know one more way to annoy the life out of him, but I really need to focus now. I saw Roxas took so many deep breaths before saying to me,

"Why would I want to marry you? Honestly, to this very point, I don't really know for sure myself… I just think it will be nice for you to have my last name- "Is this guy serious?

"- also, it would calm me down that I have somebody, especially a girl that literally live under the same roof with me to be someone that could take care of me and vice versa. As for your second question, I thought that your parents will never allow me to be your boyfriend." He took another breath again

"Also, you once said to me your parents would never let you date anybody except by asking for your hand in marriage first… as a proof that the person is sincerely serious to be with you… so I did just that, but I do had some troubles asking for your parents' permission of course…" He did what? Did I really just hear Roxas would actually be that caring enough to actually go with my parents' rule? Is this even the Roxas I had known through all these years?

"And for your last question, I-I was working so hard on getting the money to sustain all of this… to the point that I fainted once after getting back from all my part-time jobs, as for why I was avoiding you because I didn't want you to find out so I did what I had to do, and also I prepared for asking for your parents' blessings of course." By now Roxas can't even face me anymore, I understand his condition though… but it's just doesn't seem right to me…. He did all of that for me. I guess I have to say something now.

"What would you do if I ever said no?"

"Naminé, I thought you promised me- "

"Just answer it," I said with a firm voice.

Roxas just looked a bit shocked, but I could see in his face that he also felt disappointed and a bit dejected. Nonetheless, it looked like he would still be trying to answer my question.

"Well, I wouldn't lie about being hurt if ever said no. I would also feel like all guy when their proposal is rejected by the one they love, but if you don't feel like that about me I understand, I will just fight through it as long as you still want to be my best friend." What he said tear a shed of guilt in my heart, I knew I was hurting by asking that, I should have really stopped talking and give him his answer that he really deserve but… I just want to ask one more question, to reassure myself about what I felt for him.

"What if I said to wait for my answer?" To my surprise, his expression suddenly change to a serious one, like he became mad because of what I said, or was he really mad now?

"You know what Naminé I think this will not work, because I didn't work my butt off for who knows how long just to be told to wait about it, it's either you say yes or no Naminé, just as simple as that Nam and you ask me to wait for it?" He took some deep breaths before facing me with just as much seriousness as before

"And the answer is no, Nam I don't want to be told that because what I feel for you is real and I don't want any hesitations. If now you love me as much as I am to you then you say yes… if not you say no." It seemed I made him angry but I have no regret about asking that question.

If before I was utterly confused on how to answer his question, because I was not really sure about my own feeling for him, now I know what to answer him with.

"Okay."

"What?" he whipped back his face to see me.

"I said 'Okay', I-I will accept your proposal." There I said it.

"R-really." He was stuttering… how cute.

"Yeah, but not without some conditions of my own."

"O-okay what is it?" Now I can see his face beaming with happiness, happiness wasn't really his thing, it was more like his brother's thing… still, I really like to see him smile as happy as that, even though I thought the overconfident he had was a bit too much.

"I will only accept this ring as a promise ring for now. If in the future and we're still in engaged status you mess up big let's just say that you won't live to have another chance of being together with me… that's all." I finished what I need to say with a smile.

"Done!" Shortly after he said that he put the ring on my finger went outright assaulted me, and then hugged me to no end.

"I promise Nam, I will be the best as I can be to be your fiancé/ to-be husband, I will not let you regret it." Oh Roxas, I really hope you can take up to your words because it will not be me who will punish you, I think I know who will and I also think you already know how troubled you are going to be if you even dare hurt me. But for now, I'm going to savor this moment.

"Thank goodness I thought we're going to watch more drama, It's already past my bedtime." Huh, who was that?

I turned around, to find that our friends had gathered here. I feel embarrassment is coming up. I turned to face Roxas to find him smiling sheepishly at me. H-how dare him….

"Nam come on don't act so surprised already."

"I agree with my fiancée on that." Okay I know that was Sora and Kairi's voice, oh come on if you two were ever in my and Roxas shoes you will as surprised as we are now.

"Finally! my young Roxas has grown up." Roxas and I knew very well whose voice was that.

"Congratulations on finally getting engaged Naminé… or I think so?"

"Hmm, It seemed like Mr. popular here will have to protect his girl from all the angry fangirl around here now that he was officially taken off the market." Okay that very awfully true remark must be from Riku and Xion must be the one congratulating us… from both Riku and herself.

In all of the things I wanted to say right now, this one the first that came to my head.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Kairi came to me and said the answer that represented all of their answers.

"Duh, we came to see you finally be engaged with this boy of course." She said while ruffling Roxas already messed up hair.

After that all of our friends came to us to give a very big group hug, in amidst all of that, Roxas and I managed to face other before giving a smile to each other.

I think he really did managed to fulfill his promise after all, even beyond expectation to say the least. I really sure hope he can fulfill my condition to marry him of course, knowing him he will do just fine… if not more.

* * *

 **Okay It's a wrap. Phew you guys don't know how hard it is to write such a long one-shot like this for newbie like I am, especially when I'm not really good with my English grammar so I'm not very confident that this fanfic is that good, still I'm very proud of myself to even managed to type something this long, it took me 3 days to finish this. Anyway, sorry if the ending is kind of a bit rushed considering that I originally planned this to only have 4-5000 words max without the author note of course.**

 **Also, I'm sorry if this is a bit too late for the RokuNami day but I hope you could… not mind this little issue. But I really hope you can give me a review anything is welcome except flames… also if you ever had a question about this fanfic, like the naming part or the out of ordinary plot or anything just PM me. Also, the cover picture is not mine it's from DeviantArt user named SorasPrincess.**

 **Okay it's been fun making this little number. As I said before I hope you all enjoyed it and Happy late-RokuNami Day 2017 everyone. HoPe-BriNgeR1 out.**


End file.
